The Name Is Sherlock Holmes
by RikiDante
Summary: This story is about how Sherlock meets someone he can never read, someone he can't understand… and he likes it, she doesn't get dull and boring, does he admit he ever have sentiment? Does SHE admit she has sentiment. Because ether ARE both highly functional sociopaths!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was a tall thin man, with black curled hair, grey-blue eyes, pale skin, cupid bow lips, sharp nose and thin face, hadn't had a gotten a single wink of sleep in the night, he was bored, sleeping was dull, everything was dull to him that night. He was wrapped in a thin white blanket wearing no clothe underneath passing around his flat. He decided that he would go to Johns computer and search around the internet snoop around his emails Johns simple mind didn't take long for Sherlock to figure out his new password, he was scrolling through Watsons e-mails and then he found a plead for help from a far off island. Police couldn't solve the case it was a bit of a cold case and of course who do the police come to when they cant solve a case to him. All of a sudden he jumped up out of his seat and laughed out loud and screamed. "WATSON! JOHN! Get up! We have a case!"

He was excited he got a case, an interesting one, a VERY interesting one! He was going to an island that still believes in the medieval times, kings, queens, princess, slaves, this case was not going to be dull. He ran to Watsons room and pulled open Johns door and removed the covers from him as he still holding hi own sheet it was the only thing that covered his bare pale skin. "SHERLOCK! I do hope you have something interesting to tell me!"

"Get dressed we have a case and lets go were leaving NOW!" John sat up and looked over at Sherlock. "Now? Shouldn't you put on some trousers?!" Sherlock looked down at himself as if only realizing his attire now and nodded in agreement.

After around 10minutes they were in the living room dressed and ready with a small suitcase with some close Dr. Watson struggling to keep his eyes opened and Sherlock drinking a cuppa and so was John they began walking out they took a cab.

"Sherlock, may you tell me now where on earth are we going?" Sherlock chuckled and began. "I got bored and began searching through your computer." Watson looked at him in shock. "I just changed my-" Sherlock cut him off mid sentence. "Watson let me talk!" The young looking doctor, with cherry blond hair, brown eyes, white skin, a tad shorter than Sherlock had rolled his eyes.

"Okay and as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me." Watson had opened his mouth as if to speak and then just stopped mid way knowing it was a worthless attempt at speaking to Sherlock. "The queen! She was murdered cold-blooded! She was left dead as she was working in her green house! No one ever found out who it was… No witness, the cameras were tampered with so theres no footage EXACTLY when she was stabbed 14 times to her vertebrae!" He chuckled. "Oh Watson this case! This case is going to be great!"

Watson laughed slightly and looked over at Sherlock. "You are a sociopath!" Sherlock looked at Watson and smiled. "A highly functional sociopath!"

They were at the airport said who they were and the attendant was shocked looked at both of ten as if to prove as if they were real and nodded after a while of searching some papers making some calls and the told them to come with her. They looked at each other and then they followed they were taken out to the air field where a private jet awaited them they both looked surprised and they got on and chuckled.

"Bloody private JET Sherlock!" Sherlock nodded as he had gotten to two glasses of and a whiskey bottle he grabbed some ice put them in the glasses and then pored some of the whiskey into the glasses John grabbed the glass on the left and took a sip. They both sat down in two comfy white chairs across from each other and sipped their drink at at the same time and crossed their legs. After a couple of hours of flight and chatting and Sherlock deducing things and saying things to the stewardess about their past and they stood when the jet laded and they got down, blue clears skies a type of ocean breeze, Sherlock smiled as they got into a carriage they got on and they were taken through a beautiful town with this old looking town, though there were the tourists, there where the different colored people. Sherlock looked amazed.

They were taken to the kingdoms castle and escorted to the king. The king sat in his thrown room with his son Prince Samuel who is next in line for the thrown.

Sherlock saw them and started reading them knowing everything there is to know about them, and then suddenly a young woman with long flowing puffy pink dress, obviously hating the attire because of the look on her face. It doesn't take a Sherlock to notice she doesn't like pink.

She wore her brown/blond hair in a pony tail, her crown in her hair, her skin was pail white, her eyes the blue-grey that Sherlock had, her lips full and pink, she looked at Sherlock with her beautiful eyes that shinned in the sun light, the front of her pink puffy dress was opened in the front the long skirt only reached her hips and she had shirts that matched the colors of the dressed and she had dirty combat boots one of the maids had face palmed when she saw her with the dirty combat boots. This didn't impress Sherlock he was going to start deduction on her, but he got nothing. Just blank, she had the same expression. Sherlock looked at the king and deducted many things on his passed he was abused, he had trauma in the right side of his head form going to war and fighting for the kingdom, he had various lovers from the look of the marks on his neck he was evidently trying to hide.

He looked back at the Princess, who they had introduced as Princess Raquel and he got nothing, not a single thing. He couldn't even think about what she was doing that her shoes were muddy.

"You are Mr. Holmes, and Doctor Watson. Welcome to Dante Island, home of our fathers since the beginning. I am King Daniel Dante, My son Prince Samuel Dante, and My daughter Raquel Dante." The princess spoke up she had a strong willed voice yet still very feminine. "Call me Riki." The king looked at her in a _"HUSH"_ type of way she stopped speaking and her and the prince were dismissed and the King lead them to the crime scene and Riki followed even if she was dismissed countless times by her father she just followed not behind the King like she should but behind Mr. Holmes, she her self was trying to figure him out but she couldn't.

Sherlock smiled slightly liking the interest the girl was taking to him, he was also taking an interest in her. He looked at her with the corner of his eyes and had a smug smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They were taken to the green house and the king looked down at the blood that still wasn't cleaned. "Why is the blood still here?" Sherlock asked putting on some latex gloves along with Dr. Watson and they walked over to where the body must have been. The king looked over at Raquel and then back at where the detectives were. "Well my da-" Raquel cut the king off and had stepped over to where the detectives were she already wore a pair of latex gloves.

"Because I have been investigating this case. I have been observing searching for clues, but papa won't let me." Sherlock saw that she was wearing gloves and then he checked his pockets and realized that all of his gloves were gone. He looked at her and she smirked. "Did you just Pick pocketed me?" She giggled gently and nodded. "Get her out of here… This is her mother were investigating."

Raquel looked at Sherlock and then looked back at her father. "Papa! No! You know I'm better than any of these people! I can solve it if they just gave me the ch-" She was cut off by a guard picking her up, she growled, then in a wink of an eyes she flipped her legs up, she was flexible. she wrapped her legs around the guards neck and she knocked him down and had him in a head lock. "Let me into the damn case!"

Sherlock was shocked and by the looks of it, she was in Gymnastics, or she was a ballerina, she read a self defense book cover to cover memorized and practiced it. She watched a couple of combats through out her life and learned her best. When she got no answer she spoke out again she was angry she wanted to find out who killed her mother, did she care? Or was she just bored and

wanted something to entertain her self with, like Sherlock. In her eyes she showed NOT a single spec of sadness when she looked at the crime scene. "Let me take the case! You Mr. Holmes can go back home."

Sherlock stood up and placed his hands into his pockets. "I am going no where, this is my case." John stood up and grabbed Sherlock by the shoulder. "Sherlock you-" Sherlock lifted his hand as if to say let him speak, and John knew thats as polite as Sherlock can get. "Now, now John. I wasn't going to say anything bad…"

Raquel looked raged as he looked at Sherlock, he looked at the king as he spoke. "I want her the case, not alone she can't possibly work alone She is working with me and with Dr. Watson." Sherlock looked at her and winked ever so slightly and there he saw it, there in the dilation of her pupil, she liked when Sherlock stared straight at her it caused her an involuntary response.

She let go of the guard who gasped for air and stood up taking his leave and the King dismissed himself and Raquel walked over to Mr. Holmes. "Thank you for accepting me Mr. Holmes."

"Call me Sherlock and Raquel here is the thing I didn't accept you willingly I accepted you because, you are not going to give up and you are going to meddle in the case and possibly you will tamper with the finding of the killer."

"Please call me Riki and I will not tamper with the case but you might be interested in what I found."

Sherlock raised his eyebrow and then looked at the puddle of blood by the way it was laid out it seemed like the blood dripped down and this mean the wound was in the back, just like the report they sent them said. "So, the blood was on her back, I can see that. The blood dripped from the left side, the body fell to that way first presume." Riki smiled and Sherlocks pupil had the same reaction that Riki's did and she noticed and looked down her cheeks turning into a light pink shade.

"There were 14 stab wounds. All stabbed randomly across her back… But one, ONE, stab wound to her vertebrae a place where she will SURELY be killed and that was the FIRST stab wound…"

Sherlock had smiled he looked intrigued this girl was MUCH, MUCH more interesting than he thought she might be. "Lets go visit your mothers body at the morgue!" Riki smiled and Watson looked at Raquel. "That was brilliant!" She giggled. "Thank you."

"Iraq or Afganistan?" Watsons face hardened and he just followed Sherlock who was walking out to the main road in front of the castle where the carriage awaited to tell them where they were, Raquel. "Sherlock already put your through this deduction thing already?" Watson nodded and then kept walking getting into the carriage a long with Sherlock who had a bloody giant smile on his face.

"Are you smiling at going to see my dead mother?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Did you really care?" She looked shocked at what he stated. "SHERLOCK!"

"John! Let her answer!" She patted John as if to say that she was okay. "I do care, about catching the killer, her death? Affect me in any way? To be honest, no, not really… Why you may ask?" She took a deep breath. "She tried to sell me, to pay off a debt to my father. I loved her yes I did, but there is no sentiment for her, or anyone. I learned not to trust. Alone is all I have, Alone keeps me safe." She looked out the carriage; Sherlock's face bloomed into a smile. "As a very good friend of mine said 'Friends keep you safe.' Right John?" John smiled remembering telling him that. "That's all I can bloody deduce from you… But it didn't need much guessing your entire kingdom must know this by now." Raquel's face hardened yet did not answer but looked at Sherlock and then smiled.

They reached the morgue and as the Princess walked by people bowed she sighed, she did not like the special treatment that they gave her, she asked to see her mothers body and they game her full access to the body that was laid upon the autopsy table, face down, Raquel was a complete copy of her, but into a younger version and her fathers grey-blue eyes. He was reading the autopsy report they had given them along with the body number and he put it down seconds later as Raquel put on the latex gloves the pointed at a stab wound in the middle of many. "There, that was the first stab wound the one that was straight to her vertebrae." Sherlock got close and began analyzing, observing, and in seconds he smiled. John saw this and smiled. "Well go on Sherlock tell is all what you got."

Sherlock took a deep breath and began to speak, to say his deduction. "The knife the way it was stabbed, the wound, the depth its deep in one side with the knife and coming back to the shoulder blade it gets shallow, that being that the knife was tilted towards the shoulder blade. Meaning that, this FIRST stab was not made from the back if not from the front, the person was hugging her, someone must have known her PERSONALLY to have gotten so close to her and stab her, the culprit MUST have had her full TRUST."

Raquel was left with her mouth open, she was clever VERY clever but still a couple of levels below Sherlock, and now she realized that, at that moment he became the person she wanted to be like. John saw the way Raquel looked at Sherlock and he laughed. "Happens the first time you see him do that.." Raquel was going to say something but some how stopped her self. "Come on Princess Riki say it we know you want to." Sherlock was also looking at her know almost piercing her with his big grey-blue eyes, she was staring right back at him. John saw two sociopaths suddenly make a connection, then finally Raquel spoke. "That was bloody brilliant."


End file.
